


Rainy day

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Men In Love, One Shot, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: A few years ago everything seemed so different. A sentimental thought ran through the Commander's mind.Of course, a few years ago you would have been looking up at the city horizontally in an alcoholic maze. His eternal cynicism could not remain silent. There would be no home, no peace, you would be better off outside in the cold. You wouldn’t care about the icy needles crawling up your feet and fingers.And of course, you would have no one to wait for you ever other night or so. Sentimentalism had the best arguments, you couldn’t argue with them.Sam looked towards the palace, and even through the curtain of the rain he managed to make out the outline of the huge building.





	Rainy day

Lightning streaked across the sky.

_One._

The clouds shook and roiled. It was as if heaven had absorbed all the sounds of war throughout history.

_So the thunderstorm is positioned just above the city._

Commander Vimes pulled his cloak closer around himself, he sucked hardly on the slightly soaked cigarette. He managed to find a dry nook where he could wait for the storm to pass. His ice cold fingers trembled clutching the end of his leather cloak. The wind intensified and the guilds' boards clattered loudly as the weather assaulted them.

Officially he was no longer on duty today, but before going to the Patricians Palace he wanted to do a tour of the city. The autumn breeze ran all the way through Ankh-Morpork and drove the humid summer out of wherever it was trying to hide. The wind, however, soon became more intense and stirred the dark clouds that obscured the setting sun.

_A few years ago everything seemed so different_. A sentimental thought ran through the Commander's mind.

_Of course, a few years ago you would have been looking up at the city horizontally in an alcoholic maze._ His eternal cynicism could not remain silent. _There would be no home, no peace, you would be better off outside in the cold. You wouldn’t care about the icy needles crawling up your feet and fingers._

_And of course, you would have no one to wait for you ever other night or so._ Sentimentalism had the best arguments, you couldn’t argue with them.

Sam looked towards the palace, and even through the curtain of the rain he managed to make out the outline of the huge building.

"Damn, Now I'm late for sure."

The downpour continued to block his way, no matter how tempting it was to be in a warm room, or have a hot dinner, the strong monsoon like rain continued to assault the city._ I'm far too old to get a cold or be sick for a week, just because of some feelings. _After all, all that talk about the room and the dinner came only as seconds behind meeting the someone they connected, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

He finished smoking his cigarette and threw away the butt, which sizzled out in the rain, and immediately became a miniature ship on a small stream between the cobbles. He leaned against the wall of the building and closed his eyes. He already got out of the habit to fall asleep while standing, but at least he could try to rest a little.

"Gods damn, I'm old." He muttered under his nose.

The direction of the wind shifted, and the weathercocks spun around and around, creaking loudly. The Commander could literally feel the change under his skin.

Another lightning streaked across the sky for a second.

_One. Two. Three._

The thunder roared trough the sky, but it was from a distance now. The raindrops on the other hand were no longer pricking his face.

"I thought you were lost."

Sam opened one of his eyes and glanced at the ruler in front of him, holding an umbrella in his left hand.

"My brain may be rusty here and there, but I won't forget _my_ city while I'm alive."

"_Your_ city." Vetinari nodded towards the Palace with a smile. "What about we discuss this in a slightly drier place?"

The commander gave another look to the Patrician. The passage of time wasn’t kind to any of them, and even though both of them had graying hair, and more than their fair share of wrinkles, the smile of the ruler has never changed. Sam pushed himself away from the wall and stepped closer to the Patrician to take the umbrella from him.

"Then, let's go home."

"Home," Vetinari repeated softly as he took the commanders hand, and they walked through the city.


End file.
